


Magic Mayhem

by KawaiiKarmaGamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKarmaGamer/pseuds/KawaiiKarmaGamer
Summary: One day you fall through thin-air, right into a world meeting, then passing out. When you wake up, you are greeted with a ton of good-looking guys and with no memory from your past! Will you ever get your memory back, and be able to go home? (Or you could just stay with the good-looking guys if you want...)





	1. Prologue

You have no idea how it happened, nor why, but what you did know that something wasn't right. It isn't normal for a person just to pop out of nowhere in thin air...right? Maybe you spaced out again like you always did...no, you think you would've noticed something this big. All you knew is that suddenly you were pushed with a huge amount of force, suddenly popping into a room a good ten feet from the ground. You were thrown across the room and was headed for a big table that took up a portion of the room. In pure instinct you covered your face with your hands, protecting it as you collided with the table. Your body made a loud thump as it landed, sliding a bit before going to a complete stop. You suddenly heard distant voices in the background but didn't have long to comprehend it for you blacked out. 

You slowly opened your eyes...when did you go to sleep? Oh yeah, you must've passed out from when you fell. You were interrupted from your thoughts when a young man stuck his face into yours,"You okay, Dudette?!" You blinked, not knowing what to say when another man came and pulled the other away,

"you bloody git! Learn about personal space!"

You rubbed your eyes, making sure you weren't seeing things but the men didn't disappear. Actually, it seemed to do the total opposite, because as you looked around you saw even more men! You sat there, mouth agape with a small blush on your cheeks, a thought came to your mind, and one thought only,

"These guys are HOT!"


	2. Your Name

You were sitting on the floor, in a strange room not knowing where you were, with a ton of hot guys everywhere you looked. You sat there dumbfounded, blinking while trying to wrap your head around this. But you came to your senses and decided to not panic. You asked,

"Who...WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Okay, scratch the not panicking thing...you very much panicked. You ended up jumping up and jumping back, but only to end up bumping into another guy! You turned around to look at him, to see that he was quite tall, with a coat on and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He seemed kind of scary, so you backed away. A less intimidating man went in front of you, as you looked at him, he seemed more cute than hot...but his...eyes were closed?

"Ciao! My name is Italy-" He tried to introduce himself, but another man, covered his mouth and dragged him little ways off, giving him a death glare...'wait...did I hear him right?' You thought, 'Did he just say his name was...Italy?!' you shook your head, there's no way. You were hearing things. Another man put his hand on your shoulder from behind, causing you to turn to look at him.

"I do believe we could ask you the same thing" The man had a British accent, now usually you would fall hard for that, but you were paying more attention to his eyebrows. They were so bushy, and they kind of looked like caterpillars to you! Of course, he caught you staring, he snapped his fingers in your face. You blushed, slightly embarrassed. Being the nice person that you were, you decided to tell them your name...that...you definitely remember...

"My name is...My name...WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER MY NAME!?" You started to panic again. You wracked your brain for something, ANYTHING, but to no avail. It was like trying to grab something that was just a little ways from your fingertips, but it was always out of reach.

A few of the men exchanged glances. You clutched your head with your hands, as if that would help you remember your name. And then you did the dumbest thing you could do during this moment.

You fainted.

You didn't  know whether it was because you were panicking at the loss of your name, or because of the excessive blood rushing to your head due to the hot men.


End file.
